I Dream Of Naruto
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. After saving Spring Country Naruto and his team finally had some down time, while his team rested Naruto went out to have a look at all the different flowers that were growing around the palace, who would've thought his walkabout would cause him to stumble upon a mischievous green bottle half buried in the ground, how will Naruto's life turn out now. Up For Adoption.


**After watching season 1 episode 1 of "I Dream Of Genie" on Youtube, I realised that it can be expand to where Naruto could find the bottle anywhere, not just in wave, so hopefully someone adopts this idea.**

 **I Dream Of Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Snow/Spring Country**

After the battle for Snow Country, which is now called Spring Country, everyone was celebrating the defeat of the tyrant Doton, while the ninjas who helped Koyuki healed themselves, they also enjoyed a little of the festivities as well, especially Naruto, seeing as the fight made him hungry, once finished he explained to his team that he was going to have a walk around the outside of the palace, since there's some new flowers around, Naruto even suggested that Sakura should try and get some seeds from the flowers as well to give to Ino, which the pinkette agreed to, after she finished resting.

Kakashi tells him not to go too far from the palace and to be careful in case there are still Snow ninja around, seeing as the ninja will be called Spring Ninja, Naruto gets the idea about other Doton followers, but still went on his way, his other teammate Sasuke was sleeping in his bed, wanting a little peace and quiet after the fight, once fully rested he'll then celebrate with everyone else, in his own way.

 **Outside The Palace**

At this moment we see the young blond that saved the country walking around with his hands in his pockets, looking at the different plant-life that was now awake after so long of hibernation and he couldn't help but smile at the sight, "Man these flowers are awesome, heh, I bet when Sakura gets the flowers seeds and give them to Ino as a present she'd be hugging the delights out of Sakura!"

Naruto couldn't help but let out the chuckle at the image of Ino squealing in happiness, while hugging and spinning Sakura around.

While Naruto was thinking about that, he suddenly trips over something, landing face first on the ground, groaning Naruto lifts himself up, rubbing his face to ease the pain, "Ugh, man that hurt, but what did I trip over!?"

Looking to where his foot was, Naruto spotted an odd thing sticking out of the ground, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement, Naruto reaches forward and grabs it, moving it a little he see's that the thing was buried underground a little, being the curious boy that he was, Naruto starts digging it out of the ground, once it was fully dug out, Naruto pulled it the rest of the way, showing him a dirty green bottle.

Moving it around slightly, Naruto couldn't help but think to himself, "Huh, why the heck would a bottle be here of all places," Giving it a once over, "It's a little dirty, but I'm sure I can make it sparkle once I clean it up, but why was it here in the first place... Maybe someone lost it in the snow a long time ago or something."

Knowing what it's like to be alone, even if it was an inanimate object, Naruto couldn't help but feel sadness for the bottle, being all alone, underneath piles of snow for who knows how long, "Yeah, I'll takes this with me, clean it up perfectly and take back to Konoha with me!"

With that in mind, Naruto rushes back to the palace, gets some cleaning supplies from the palace cleaners, who gave them to him as thank you gifts for saving their real leader, causing Naruto to blush at the prise, after getting more 'thank yous' from everyone he passes, Naruto made it to his room, since Koyuki gave each member a room for them to rest in, they each had a bathroom to themselves as well, along with a sink, which Naruto placed the bottle into so he can put the cleaning supplies around the sink.

He then started running the hot tap over the bottle, removing most of the dirt and grime, showing a more natural metallic-like mirror green to it, Naruto started by getting a cloth with some cleaning solution on it and began to clean it carefully, since he wants it to shine and sparkle like it was new, he took his time, concentrating on getting the dirt out if the vine-like engraves, along with the other tight places. (A.N. Look up "evil sister bottle" on google for a more detailed design of the bottle.)

It took awhile but Naruto managed to clean the whole bottle, minus the topper, since it looked the hardest to clean, so placing the bottle away from the sink on a table, Naruto removed the stopper and went back to the sink.

Though while doing that Naruto missed the green smoke coming from the bottle, at the moment Naruto focuses on the Stopper, cleaning it with care, not wanting to damage it in any way.

Suddenly, behind him appeared a woman, wearing a green belly-dancer outfit of some kind, with dark brown hair. (A.N. As you can guess it's Jeannie II.)

At the moment, she noticed that the blond boy was busy with something, havin his whole focus on what he was doing, so she became curious, moving behind him to look over his shoulder, she spotted him cleaning her bottle's stopper, yet seeing how much he was focusing on cleaning it, she couldn't help but smile in appreciation, " _Not even my old master to great care with my bottle, maybe this person will be better than that old codger that kept me locked away for who knows how long._ "

Thinking things through, " _It's always best to look over your new master's knowledge in order to know how to serve him, unfortunately my ditsy sister never realised that at the start with her master, Anthony, but it always made things amusing when she messes up._ " She crosses her arms and nods her head, using her magic to see her possible new master's past, never realising she was about to have a powerful serving of humility smash into her like a charging Hulk.

Naruto hears a sudden "THUD!" go off behind him, turning around, he quickly see's a woman on the floor, her arms above her head and her whole body shaking, quickly putting the bottle stopper to the side, Naruto quickly moves towards the woman, "Hey, are you okay, hey!" Carefully placing a hand on her shoulder, the woman suddenly looks up towards Naruto, her eyes filled with tears, this freezes Naruto in place, he never did like seeing women cry, especially not one that is this beautiful.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, the woman jumped at him, hugging him and crying, "Oh master, for you to still be so pure after such a terrible past you had!"

Naruto was truly and completely confused, he could only express one sentence that came to mind, "Just what the heck is happening!?"

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea of a Naruto/I Dream Of Jeannie Crossover, also as you can tell I made it so Jeannie II was no longer evil, since Naruto's past would have that kind of effect on anyone, though she and Naruto would still pull some pranks, though not as big as Jeannie II's in the past, they'd still have fun.**

 **Naruto and Jeannie II would possibly visit her sister, in order to make up with her, since Naruto's past would have that effect of her, wanting to be a better sister than she was before, which Anthony and Jeannie are thankful that Jeannie II now has a kind and caring master than her last one.**

 **As for the pairing(s) it'll be Naruto/Jeannie II as the main, though if anyone wants Naruto to have a harem then it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **Also I forgot to mention, it doesn't have to be Jeannie II that Naruto finds, it could be Jeannie herself, with Naruto trying to hide her like off of the actual show, along with using Anthony's classical outcry of "JEANNIE!" trying to stop her, it's just optional, same with the memory spell.**

 **Whoever is interested in adopting, please inform me so I can post an announcement.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or I Dream Of Jeannie.**


End file.
